Les Chroniques de deux vies bouleversées
by Ryrynie
Summary: D'un cours de potion...jusqu'au temps des Maraudeurs. Hermione et Drago échangent leurs rôles avec ceux de Lily et James... Qu'elles en seront les conséquences? Chose certaine, ils ne sont pas prêts de s'ennuyer! -Surtout HGDM
1. Du sang, des coups de poing, on n'est pa

**TITRE : Les Chroniques de deux vies bouleversées**

**AUTEURS : Blackmoon (HPF) et Ryrynie (Hermione713 sur HPF)**

**UNIVERS : Harry Potter**

**GENRES : romance, humour, maraudeurs, voyage temporel**

**RATING : T ou M, à voir avec Blackmoon**

**PAIRINGS : HGDM, et en background : JPLE, SBRL… (va vérifier… l'autre site est super long à télécharger désolée… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai changé…) ah…aussi un HPSS en background!! Vous n'aurez qu'à sauter les futurs passages pour ceux qui n'aiment pas…**

**REMARQUE: Tous les persos et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**ÉCRITURE : Débutée en 2006, en pause au chap. 5 depuis début 2007, à reprendre dès que possible. Petite précision, nous ne fréquentions pas autant de sites français à l'époque, alors certaines expressions peuvent être québécoises, nous sommes désolées à l'avance…**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Du sang, des coups de poing, on n'est pas venus pour rien!

* * *

Hermione ne croyait pas avoir déjà été d'aussi bonne humeur qu'aujourd'hui. Même le double cours de potions n'avait pas réduit sa bonne humeur. Elle était heureuse, car elle venait de célébrer ses 18 ans la veille. Elle était maintenant plus âgée que Ron et Harry, et elle en était secrètement fière _(NDAV : mais chut, c'est un secret…LOL)._ Tellement que, en route vers les cachots, en compagnie de Ron et de Harry, il lui prit l'envie soudaine d'entamer sa vengeance envers Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. 

Ce dernier était, quant à lui, d'une extrême et dangereuse mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement devenir Mangemort ou non. Son père lui avait laissé un ultimatum d'une semaine. Il serait condamné à mort s'il n'acceptait pas de porter la Marque; il en était persuadé. Il se doutait bien que Rogue, son parrain, lui poserait la même question dès qu'il l'apercevrait. Ce qui le rendit anxieux dès le début du double cours de potions.

Rogue, aussi bête que d'habitude, leur demanda :

-Allez à la page 346 pour les indications d'une potion de rajeunissement. Et Monsieur Malefoy, je désirerais vous voir à mon bureau afin de vérifier un détail concernant votre dernier devoir.

Désespéré, Malefoy se leva en faisant la moue et lui obéit (NDA1 : C'est son prof, quand même_…/(NDAH :écoutez-le bien, c'est Voldy qui parle… Oui, on s'est donné des surnoms!!! blackmoon est voldemort, et ryrynie est harry!!)_

-Oui, Monsieur?, dit Malefoy avec désinvolture.

Tout cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Accepterez-vous de porter la Marque, oui ou non?, demanda Severus Rogue, parlant d'une façon presque inaudible et ne bougeant presque pas les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Pensez aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très fort. Il pourrait vous faire vivre des pertes considérables, comme tuer vos parents ou un être cher à votre cœur…

-Il a besoin de mes parents, et il n'y a aucun «être cher à mon cœur» qui vive, si vous parlez de copine ou même d'amis.

Pour Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle n'étaient rien. Ils n'étaient que des sous-fifres qui le suivaient seulement car leurs parents le voulaient bien. Rien, dans cette amitié, n'était vrai; ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment confiés de choses.

-Si vous tenez à votre vie, restez obéissant et acceptez, dit Rogue pour convaincre Drago.

Drago qui, sans demander son reste, retourna à sa place. Il était si absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas ce qu'il ajoutait à sa potion. Allait-il accepter de servir le Mal, ou allait-il mourir et laisser derrière lui une vie sans vraiment le bonheur qu'il aurait vraiment voulu?

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout, allez donc aider M. Malefoy à faire sa potion, il semble trop préoccupé par ses pensées, ordonna Rogue. Entre-temps, je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall. Aucun mauvais comportement.

Rogue partit en faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, tel une chauve-souris _(NDAV : un petit surnom pour Rogue : la chauve-souris géante…, by sexy Voldy)_

- Super, dit Hermione de façon exaspérée.

Même cela ne pouvait lui enlever le sourire et ce serait la façon la plus directe de faire souffrir Malefoy. _(NDAH : Sadique la belle, by Harry)_

- C'est la première fois que tu rates une potion, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malefoy? Tu penses à ta belle?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger!, répliqua-t-il désespéré et légèrement suicidaire.

-Tiens, tiens…On a des petits secrets, Drago?, susurra-t-elle. Des petites manigances avec ton bien-aimé Severus Rogue, peut-être? Ou bien…Ne me dis pas que Voldy est dans le coup?

-Ah, la ferme, maudite Sang-de-Bourbe!, lança-t-il à haute voix, avant de marmonner entre ses dents : je ne te questionne pas sur ta vie privée, moi, ma belle…

- Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais pour ta fête…Comme un ticket aller simple pour le clan des Mangemorts, tueur!

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN TUEUR!, cria Malefoy dans un dernier effort pour se retenir de gifler Hermione.

- J'ai touché un point sensible!, dit Hermione, victorieuse. Tu as presque tué Dumbledore, alors…

- C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Malefoy aurait tout fait pour rester calme, mais cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe l'avait exaspéré plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il lui sauta dessus et la plaqua contre le mur glacial, faisant voler une dizaine d'ailes de chauve-souris dans la potion.

Hermione était déstabilisée, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la tuer ou peut-être que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait tuer. Malgré cela, elle resta calme, le visage implacable et un demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, se battre, se défouler pour la première fois depuis 7 ans. Elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Malefoy perdit le souffle, mais se rattrapa facilement en la tournant pour lui emprisonner les mains dans le dos. Cette fille ne pouvait rien comprendre; elle avait toujours le choix et l'amour qu'elle voulait. Malgré sa rancune envers elle, il ne put la frapper, c'était une fille après tout.

Il la fit avancer vers son bureau. Hermione s'enfargea dans le bureau de Neville, faisant tomber sa potion ratée dans celle de Malefoy, qui l'était tout autant. Elle tomba dans les bras de Drago, qui la rattrapa tout en envoyant quelques flacons de plusieurs couleurs sur le plancher. Pour un nouveau venu, ce tableau aurait pu avoir l'air romantique, mais il y avait trop de haine dans leurs regards pour y croire.

Hermione, prise de dégoût, se poussa des bras de Drago pour renverser accidentellement une potion par terre. Le propriétaire de la potion, Drago Malefoy, sauta sur elle, pour la plaquer au sol, dans la potion.

BOUM!!!

Une épaisse fumée bleue les entourait. Malgré leur vision réduite, ils continuaient de se battre.

On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre venait de se produire dans la classe. Même ça, ça n'arrêtait pas les deux élèves de se chamailler. La fumée étouffait tous les bruits.

* * *

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa et que le bruit revint, les autres élèves semblaient plus énervés qu'avant l'explosion. 

Ils chantaient tous ensemble :

DU SANG, DES COUPS DE POING, ON N'EST PAS VENUS POUR RIEN!!!

_(NDAH : je suis Ryrynie…lors d'un concert, à l'école, il y a deux ans, j'ai prononcé cette phrase, inventée par Blackmoon, et…tandis qu'elle levait le poing en l'air –c'était un groupe rock-, elle me l'a envoyé en plein sur le nez, et ça m'a fait mal pendant deux mois… Je n'oublierai JAMAIS cette phrase, encore aujourd'hui ça m'élance de temps à autre et mon odorat est moins bon qu'avant…N'empêche que j'ai longtemps rigolé à cause de l'absurdité de la scène…désolée ;))_

Il semblait y avoir plus de voix qu'il n'y avait de personnes dans le cachot. Mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte.

-LET'S GO JAMES! LILY N'EST QU'UNE FILLE!!!, cria la voix d'un jeune homme…

Drago et Hermione avaient enfin remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la classe de Rogue, mais bien dans la Grande salle. Ils se regardèrent puis se lâchèrent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés l'un l'autre. Puis en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, ils crièrent en cœur :

-W… T… F….?!?!?!

_

* * *

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!! Qu'en pensez-vous jusqu'à maintenant????? Des prédictions??? Des…reviews???????????? ;) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici...

* * *

_


	2. Sans récurvite

**TITRE ****: Les Chroniques de deux vies bouleversées**

**AUTEURS**** : Blackmoon (HPF) et Ryrynie (Hermione713 sur HPF)**

**UNIVERS**** : Harry Potter**

**GENRES**** : romance, humour, maraudeurs, voyage temporel**

**RATING**** : T ou M, à voir avec Blackmoon**

**PAIRINGS**** : HGDM, et en background : JPLE, SBRL… (va vérifier… l'autre site est super long à télécharger désolée… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai changé…) ah…aussi un HPSS en background!! Vous n'aurez qu'à sauter les futurs passages pour ceux qui n'aiment pas…**

**REMARQUE****: Tous les persos et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**ÉCRITURE**** : Débutée en 2006, en pause au chap. 5 depuis début 2007, à reprendre dès que possible. Petite précision, nous ne fréquentions pas autant de sites français à l'époque, alors certaines expressions peuvent être québécoises, nous sommes désolées à l'avance…**

**

* * *

**

Puisqu'il est humainement impossible de résister aux yeux de cocker mouillé de bulle-de-savon, voici, un peu à l'avance... le deuxième chapitre!!!

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

SANS _RÉCURVITE_!!!

* * *

-Merde, la bataille est déjà terminée?, dit la voix du jeune homme qu'Hermione identifia comme étant Sirius Black. 

- Il n'est pas mort, lui?, pensa tout haut Hermione.

- Pardon?, dit un Slughorn avec plus de cheveux, surgissant de nulle part.

Il portait une veste en cuir noir, et un pantalon ligné vert et argent (NDAV : Intéressant…mais original, et purement Serpentard).

Malefoy était déconcerté; il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans la Grande salle avec d'autres élèves inconnus. Pourquoi Slughorn était-il accoutré ainsi? Et qui était le garçon qui l'avait appelé «James»? Mais surtout, pourquoi Granger avait-elle les yeux verts? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond… (NDA : bein quoi…ça tourne carré ici!)

Hermione, quant à elle avait fait certains liens, mais ne comprenait pas tout. Comme, pourquoi Malefoy avait-il soudainement des lunettes sur la tête, et des cheveux décoiffés, sans la moindre trace de gel?

- Allez faire le ménage immédiatement, ma bande de petits chenapans!, dit Slughorn. Ah, et… Potter, veillez bien à ce que Evans n'ait pas la moindre petite égratignure!...

Tous les spectateurs s'en allèrent, suivis par le Serpentard.

- Je ne comprends fichtrement rien à son charabia, lança Malefoy en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que je dois vraiment tout t'expliquer, gros bêta?, soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

- Euh…Ouais, ça m'en a tout l'air…Et depuis quand prends-tu ce look-là, toi?

- Tu ne t'es pas vu, toi?, répliqua-t-elle, déchaînée.

- Depuis quand les miroirs tombent-ils du ciel?, se défendit maladroitement le blond.

- Tiens, tiens…J'étais pourtant persuadée que la race «Malefoy» en avaient toujours un sur eux…, blagua Hermione-aux-yeux-verts.

Drago-à-lunettes fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi?

- Je crois que nous avons fait un saut dans le passé en prenant la place de personnes qui…, commença Hermione.

- Tu es folle!, commenta Drago.

- Écoute un peu!, se frustra Hermione avant de recommencer : Qui vivaient dans ce temps-là. Au temps des Maraudeurs.

- Des quoi?

- Les Maraudeurs. Celui qui t'a appelé «James» est Sirius Black, il y a aussi Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Et toi, tu es James Potter…Le père d'Harry.

- QUOI???

- Donc, Sirius, Remus et Peter sont tes meilleurs amis, et moi, je suis…Lily Evans! (Hermione eut un soudain haut-le-cœur…)

- C'est qui ça?, questionna Drago.

- C'est…en fait…la…la mère d'Harry, répondit d'une petite voix une Hermione rouge écrevisse.

- MAIS alors…, la voix de Drago alias James baissa peu à peu.

- (…) Bon, on devrait commencer le ménage…, dit Hermione qui avait repris ses esprits.

Ils se mirent silencieusement au travail. Un coup de balai par-ci, un coup de serpière par-là, mais ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes sur eux, alors ils ne pouvaient utiliser le sort «_Récurvite_». (NDAVH : ça doit être fatiguant; Voldy/ ça paraît que tu n'as jamais fait de ménage dans ta chambre p'tite désordonnée; Harry) Malefoy-Potter trouvait cette tâche épuisante, car dans son manoir, il avait des elfes qui le faisaient à sa place.

-Mignonne, tu me donnes la serpière?, demanda Drago.

-Tu…m'as appelée «Mignonne»!, l'accusa hermione.

-Non, je t'ai appelée «Mione»!

-Mignonne!, dit-elle.

-Mione.

-Mignonne.

-Mione.

-Mignonne.

-Mione.

-Mignonne, Mignonne, Mignonne.

-Mignonne, Mignonne, Mignonne!, se trompa Drago.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison! Tu m'as appelée «Mignonne», s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse. (NDAVH : 1, 0 pour Mione)

-Je me suis seulement trompé. Ne pense pas que je te fais de l'œil, dit Drago par orgueil.

-Je ne penserais jamais que votre altesse roi des Serpentards oserait s'abaisser à mon rang de simple Gryffondorienne Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Hermione avec un air solennel, mais ne l'étant pas du tout.

-Ferme-là, Granger!, répliqua-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel la tension entre les deux ennemis augmenta à chaque seconde. Hermione émit un soupir exaspéré et se leva pour aller voir son (très) cher Drago. Ce dernier, afin de l'éviter, se leva à son tour, prêt pour un nouvel affront. Ou plutôt, il tenta de se lever, car il se prit le pied droit dans le seau, fit une roulade de trois mètres au minimum, et se cogna finalement la tête sur une chaise, atterrissant aux pieds de Hermione. Il ne croyait pas s'être déjà autant ridiculisé qu'à ce moment, surtout devant l'air compatissant de la jeune fille. Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et lui remit une de ses mèches de cheveux au bon endroit d'un geste affectueux.

-On fait la paix?... Euh…Ne te fais surtout pas d'idées, mais on n'a pas le choix dans ce monde-ci. Sinon, tu vois ce que ça donne?, termina-t-elle avec un regard amusé.

(NDA : Ça donne du mauvais ménage! Lol)

À SUIVRE…

_

* * *

La suite dans maximum deux jours… Elle est déjà écrite…et depuis longtemps lol! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous auriez des suggestions pour la suite, des commentaires????Merci de nous lire!!!_**

* * *

RAR (par Ryrynie) :**

BellatrixBlackLestrange : _Merci beaucoup!!! J'en parlerai avec Blackmoon…Si on ne parvient pas à t'inclure… Hum… On file se cacher?!?! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! (part en courant) (revient avec une lueur vraiment gryffondoresque dans le regard) Mais…on pourrait aussi simplement mentionner ton décès, nan? (j'imagine très bien ton regard noir) Euh… Ça veut dire non?... Euh… AU SECOURS!!!!!!! Lol ;) à bientôt j'espère ;P_


	3. Rêve sans queue ni tête

**TITRE ****: Les Chroniques de deux vies bouleversées**

**AUTEURS**** : Blackmoon (HPF) et Ryrynie (Hermione713 sur HPF)**

**UNIVERS**** : Harry Potter**

**GENRES**** : romance, humour, maraudeurs, voyage temporel**

**RATING**** : T ou M, à voir avec Blackmoon**

**PAIRINGS**** : HGDM, et en background : JPLE, SBRL… (va vérifier… l'autre site est super long à télécharger désolée… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai changé…) ah…aussi un HPSS en background!! Vous n'aurez qu'à sauter les futurs passages pour ceux qui n'aiment pas…**

**REMARQUE****: Tous les persos et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**ÉCRITURE**** : Débutée en 2006, en pause au chap. 5 depuis début 2007, à reprendre dès que possible. Petite précision, nous ne fréquentions pas autant de sites français à l'époque, alors certaines expressions peuvent être québécoises, nous sommes désolées à l'avance…**

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

NOTE :** suite à la review de maylin, je précise quelque chose… Drago et Hermione ont à présent l'apparence de James et Lily, et vice-versa… Dans leurs rêves, ils reprennent leur apparence normale….

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Rêve sans queue ni tête…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient officiellement réussi à battre le record mondial de disputes en un mois. Les trois autres Maraudeurs y étant habitués, ils ne remarquèrent guère les flagrants changements de caractère et de personnalité de leurs camarades.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Drago eut un rêve pour le moins étrange. Il était dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Une épaisse brume rose l'encerclait. Les murs de la palissade étaient rouges et vert sombre. 

Il marcha le long d'un sentier durant ce qui lui sembla être une dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'il se retrouvait pour la septième fois dans le même tournant, une grande armoire noire portant l'armoirie de Gryffondor surgit devant lui. Sur un coup de tête, il décida d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il rencontra brusquement le fond de l'armoire, suivi des portes fermées. Une lumière aveuglante apparut et l'aspira dans ce qu'il crut être le milieu d'une prison labythérienne (NDAVH : mot inventé en collaboration de Harry James Potter et de Tom Elvis Jedusor (nous deux…) alors qu'on ne voulait pas aller chercher nos baguettes pour amener le dictionnaire moldu. Ryrynie : mon casier était trop loin, désolée- oui, on écrivait à l'école).

Quant à Mignonne, elle aussi était victime d'une tragédie semblable. Après être arrivée dans la fameuse prison, elle se sentit basculer par quelque chose d'inconnu. On aurait dit qu'un voile pâle passait devant ses yeux, comme des cheveux d'une rare pâleur. Et la seule personne sur Terre à être accoutrée d'une masse de cheveux si angéliques était le seul infâme…

- Malefoy!?! Non mais par les c. de Merlin, sale salamandre de mandragore, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MON rêve?

- Sans blague! Pour qui tu prends, toi, espèce de babouin inculte!?! J'y étais en premier, moi, dans ce maudit rêve! Fous le camp, l'épaisse!

- Oh, va chier, la fumée!

- Hey, non mais là, franchement, je ne t'ai pas sonnée, la cloche! J'ai passé la foutue armoire Gryffondor avant toi Miss-je-sais-tout et je-me-pense-«the-best-of-the-world»!

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, petit impertinent? Elle était à l'effigie de ton Salazichou, ta fichue armoire!

- Premièrement, je suis plus grand et plus pertinent que toi. Deuxio, puisque je te dis que c'était l'armoirie (NDA : lol, armoirie-armoire) de ton Gryfyfy chéri!

- S-E-R-P-E-N-T-A-R-D! J'ai de meilleurs yeux qu'une mocheté de fouine comme toi!

- G-R-Y-F-F-O-N-D-O-R! Et tes «meilleurs» yeux, tu n'as qu'à te les mettre là où je pense!

- Je ne m'appelle certainement pas Maugrey, moi! Comment veux-tu que je me les foute la où tu penses? Où est-ce que tu penses que je pense? Et comment je me les ôte, mes yeux?!?

- Je peux volontiers te les arracher moi-même, et te les mettre dans le … aussi, deux pour un!

- Comme de la bonne pizza chaude (NDA : 2 pour 1, c'est une compagnie de pizza à Montréal…(514) 343-0343 si vous voulez vérifier…)…

- Quoi? C'est quoi le rapport entre de la bouffe et moi, LILY chérie?

- Certainement pas la chaleur! Tu es simplement en train de me rendre dingue et j'en perds tous mes moyens!

- Quels moyens? T'as des moyens? (ndav : (sifflement))

- Bein oui triple buse!, dit Hermione exaspérée. Et des moyens que tu devrais aimer.

Drago la regarda bizarrement, malgré le fait que ses yeux «réels» étaient clos, puisqu'ils rêvaient.

- Et…qu'est-ce que je devrais aimer?

- Tout ce dont un homme puisse rêver!, dit Hermione rugissant comme une tigresse.

- Comme se faire manger tout cru par une lionne atteinte d'apoplexie aiguë asphyxiée à l'azote, répliqua sarcastiquement le blond rieur.

- Non… Jeu de mots…On est dans un rêve après tout...Et même dans un rêve tu arrives à être aussi…enfin…toi! Connard, stupide,…

Moment de silence.

-Est-ce que les canards viennent des connards?, ne put retenir Drago.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues? Ils seraient nés comment? Les hommes ne font pas de canards!

- Berk! Très mauvaise image mentale…Je ne te savais pas zoophile!

- Si tu penses à un accouchement, là, je n'ai rien à voir avec ses conneries-là, je le jure!...

- Et au fait, il n'y a pas…

Soudainement, il perdit Hermione de vue et tout devint noir. Un voile rouge et or, un peu flou, passa devant ses yeux, qui lui piquaient horriblement.

- …que les hommes qui se reproduisent avec des…Et ce sont les femmes qui accouchent.

- De quoi tu parles, James?

Ce n'était plus à Hermione qu'il s'adressait, mais à son rideau de lit…Et oui, Drago/James s'était réveillé en plein milieu d'une phrases des plus gênantes et Rémus, son «ancien professeur», loup-garou à ses moments, l'écoutait très gentiment et lui demandait de quoi il parlait!... Bien sûr, le blond à lunettes ne lui répondit pas!

- Je peux comprendre quel rêve érotique tu as pu faire?, demanda Rémus, ouvrant les rideaux du lit à baldaquins de «James», surprit.

- C'est vraiment mon petit loupiot adoré qui a dit des cochonneries comme ça?, dit Sirius, entrant dans le tableau en prenant Remy dans ses bras.

Remus rougit soudainement, sans prévenir…

- Bon…est-ce que nous y allons…nous habiller?, dit Rémus en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Siry.

Une fois Rémus parti, Sirius demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon Moony chéri?

Drago à lunettes (NDA : comme le strouchmpf…), quant à lui, avait sa petite idée!...

À SUIVRE...

_

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous??? Mauvaise nouvelle… Je ne trouve plus la fin du chap. 4, je n'en ai que le 3 quart d'une page word… enfin bon, je vais tenter de régler ça, mais je vous dis tout de suite qu'il est entièrement dédié à James et Lily, qui se retrouvent dans la salle de classe de leur cher Séverus…héhéhé_ _Si je ne le trouve pas d'ici une semaine, je poserai peut-être le début que j'ai, en tant qu'extrait..._

**Rar :**

**BellatrixBlackLestrange :** _Meuh non t'inquiète mdr, je rigolais ;P C'est sûr qu'on va t'inclure… Au temps des Maraudeurs, tu pourras briller par ta glorieuse présence :P Par contre, sur une note plus sérieuse, je ne sais pas encore ce qui t'arrive à l'époque d'Harry… Je vais vraiment devoir en parler avec Blackmoon ;) Merci pour tes reviews, et aussi de lire notre fic!!!_

_PS : une de mes amies a aussi prit ce surnom…j'ai l'impression de répondre à un de ces courriels XD Sauf qu'elle, de Bella je l'ai rebaptisée Belly , ça allait avec son vrai surnom ;_)

* * *


End file.
